Dreams Shattered, Hope Discovered
by Solsticesoleil
Summary: After losing her son and sinking into a deep depression, Theresa starts to piece together her shattered dreams, only to discover hope and the different types of love, including the real love of a man, family, friends, and thyself. Therox
1. Prologue: No More Tears

Hi everyone. I'm a huge fan of Passions. I'm glad Gwen got what's coming to her. But I was hoping she would end up in prison not the loony bin, but hey you win some you lose some. Anyway… this is my first fanfic, so reviews and flames welcomed.

As everyone knows… I don't own Passions.. if I did… the storyline would be a little different.. Rebecca would be getting hers by now…

This begins after Little Ethan is taken away from Theresa and she is depressed about losing her son and Ethan and Gwen adopting him. Theresa was never in jail, so Fox didn't use his trust fund to bail her out. Also Theresa and Fox are just friends. They haven't kissed and they didn't share Valentine's Day as a couple. Fox isn't in love with Whitney, Chad and Whitney aren't related, and Julian and Eve are together. When Eve told her about her past with Julian, T.C. separated from her, and Eve divorced him afterwards to be with Julian. Whitney and Simone took it well, and respect Eve and Julian's relationship.

PROLOGUE

"Theresa… honey…you have to get out of this bed" Whitney said to her best friend, prodding her to leave the bed.

After Theresa lost Little Ethan, she sank into a deep depression. She would barely eat, or say anything without crying and begging for her little boy to be back in her arms. The only time she would leave her bed is to go to the bathroom, other than that she saw no reason. Her life was over; she had lost the one person that mattered the most to her, her baby, her son. The sun in her sky, the rainbow on her rainy day, the only thing that kept her going after she had lost Ethan.

Whitney looked sadly at her friend. She knew that this war between Gwen and Theresa would get out of hand, but at the cost of Gwen losing Sarah and Rebecca taking Little Ethan away because of it, she never thought it would get this bad. She had never seen her best friend so broken. One look in her eyes brought Whitney into tears. Not even Pilar, Theresa's mother, could enter in the room without crying. The only person who would stay with Theresa as much as she did was Fox. She could tell from miles away the blond-haired playboy was head over heels for her dark-haired friend. He had been over everyday since Theresa lost her son.

"Okay." Theresa replied, getting up out of bed and heading to the bathroom, shutting the door. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Whitney's mouth drop open in shock. She turned the water on for her bath, filling it with her favorite bubble bath, strawberries and cream. She undressed and stepped into the warm water, letting it wash over her as she sat down. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

It had been 18 days, 10 hours, and 13 minutes, since she lost her baby, her little boy. Just thinking about that day, would bring tears to her eyes, if she could cry anymore. She had finally run out of tears, there was no more pain left, just a numb, empty feeling in her heart. She missed her baby so much. The only time she was able to hold and touch him was when she slept. Her dreams were filled with her little boy. Memories of the first time she held him, his first word, his first steps, and her favorite of all, the first time he called her mommy. Just thinking of that single memory made her smile. The more she thought of it, the more strength it gave her.

She washed herself, stood up, and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her form and stepped out of the tub. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. In her eyes there was a new light. Her face was lightly flushed from the steam, but it gave her skin a soft glow.

No more tears she held and no more tears she would cry. It was new day for her and she was not going to waste it. She was going to get her baby back. She was going to fight for her son. No longer was she going to sleep the days away wishing that her worst nightmare hadn't come true. She was going to face it, face them. She was going to face Ethan, Gwen and most of all Rebecca. Theresa knew in her heart that Julian wasn't the man that he used to be. He wasn't the cold, sex-crazed, malicious man, who took advantage of her and gave her a son anymore. He had changed his ways and became a person you could talk to, even ask advice from. He was no longer like his vengeful father. He had a heart. She could tell that he didn't want to take her son away from her; the look he gave her when she had confronted him said it all. She knew without of doubt that this was Rebecca and Gwen's doing. It always is. Gwen and Rebecca have been the thorns in her side for years. They went out of their way to make her life miserable. This time they had gone too far, not only did they hurt her family, they took away her pride and joy, her baby, the blood that flowed through his veins was hers. They had no right to take him away and she would not let them hurt her or her family anymore. Taking her son away was the last straw. They were going to pay for what they did. With newfound courage and determination, she slipped on her robe and left the bathroom, with her head up high and a smile on her face.


	2. Promise To My Family, Promise To Myself

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated my story. I've had huge writer's block and school. I'm going to add a few more chapters as the weeks go by. The amount of chapters depends on reviews I receive on this story. I'm hoping between 5-10 reviews before I send out my next chapter. Thanks everyone.

As everyone knows… I don't own Passions.. if I did… the storyline would be a lot better.

Chapter 1

Theresa's POV

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Whitney was gone and my door was closed. I slowly got dressed, putting on a soft lavender sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers, tying my hair back loosely. I sat on my bed and picked up the picture of my son and me on Mother's Day. Smiling as I remember the present he gave me, a card he made me with his own little hands.

"How am I going to get you back in my arms, my sweet little boy?" running my fingers over the picture. You know what, I'm going to take a walk and think about what I need to do to get you back.

She put the frame back and walked over to her closet. She slipped on her coat, gloves and hat, grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs quietly. As she stepped down the stairs, she saw her mother and Whitney in conversation. Her mother looked up at her and she smiled.

"_Mija_?" Pilar looked up at her eldest daughter, not believing what she was seeing.

"_Mama_" I smiled.

Pilar rushed over to Theresa, hugging her tightly.

"_Oh, Mija, I didn't think I'd ever see you out of that bed, or even smiling." _Pilar cried, pulling away and kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Neither did I Mama, neither did I, but now I need to go. I need some fresh air. Like you said, I haven't been out of my room in days."

"_Ok Mija, but would you eat something before you go." _

"_Ok Mama, I'll have some hot chocolate and toast."_

"_Coming up" _Pilar smiled; glad to have her Theresa back.

After finishing breakfast, I walked out of the house and headed down a secret path that led down to the beach. I haven't been down this way since father disappeared all those years ago. Stepping onto the sand and walking down towards the water, going towards a large flat rock, and sitting on it Indian style as I looked out at the water. I wonder what my father would think if he saw what has become of me. Closing my eyes and thinking about everything that has happened since I last saw him. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and looked up towards the sky. He wouldn't be proud of me. I've done so much wrong and told so many lies and what do I have to show for it, nothing. I have no job, no husband, no education, and I've lost my only son to my worst enemies. I've disappointed my family, and got them blacklisted where they can't find jobs. I plotted to get Ethan, yet I still never got him and hurt many people in the process. I can see why he turned on me, but at the same time why would he tell me he loved me and would have proposed to me if Gwen hadn't been pregnant. You know what, I'm tired of him telling me he loves me, but picking Gwen instead. I'm tired of Rebecca insulting my family, my heritage, and my son. I'm tired of all of them treating me like I'm nothing. I am Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and I promise not just to the heavens, but to myself that I will not only get my son back, but right the wrongs I have done and make something of myself that my family could be proud of, especially my son. 

I look down at my watch and see that I had been out here for almost two hours. I head back up the path and back home for lunch, thoughts of my promise running through my head.


	3. Sadness of a Child

As everyone knows… I don't own Passions.. if I did… the storyline would be a lot better. Also this chapter will contain some language. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and keep them coming. I enjoy them.

Chapter 2

Crane Mansion

Fox was sitting in Little Ethan's room, watching the little boy draw with some crayons and markers. Fox wasn't allowed to watch for too long before little Ethan asked him to draw with him. He could hardly ever refuse him or his mother. Worry crossed his features as he thought about Theresa. He wanted to kill Rebecca, Gwen and Ethan for what they did to her. They took the life out of her when they took Little Ethan away, a part of her soul it seemed she never get back.

"_Uncle Fox" _

Fox was pulled away from his thoughts as he looked at the little boy.

"_Yes Little E"_

"_How's my mommy?"_

Fox didn't know what to say. Should he tell the little boy the truth or should he lie to him and tell him she's fine? He looked into the little boy's eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to him.

"_She's a little sick right now, but she misses you very much. There's not a day goes by that she doesn't wish she could be here with you."_

"_What's wrong with mommy? Will she be ok?"_ Little Ethan asking quietly, looking at his hands.

"_Well, her heart is broken right now."_

"_Why is it broken?"_

"_Because some mean people broke it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they don't like your mommy and they blame her for something she didn't really do."_

"_How could they not like mommy? She's nice and pretty, and she smells really good and she sings me songs when I can't fall asleep or have bad dreams, and she plays with me, and she…" _little boy started to tear up as he remembered his mother and all the things she did with him.

He threw himself into Fox's arms and started to cry.

"_I miss my mommy! I want my mommy! I don't like this place! Take me to my mommy! I want my mommy NOW!"_

He sobbed into Fox's shirt. Fox held the little boy tightly, silently cursing Gwen, Rebecca, and Ethan for what they were doing to this boy for keeping him away from his mother, Theresa. An idea popped into his head. _Why didn't I think of this before? I'll sneak Little Ethan out of here and take him to Theresa then bring him back. Fox, man you're a genius._ He stood up with Little Ethan's in his arms, grabbed a tissue and sat on the little boy's bed as his tears started to subside. He pulled away from the boy a little and started to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"_Little E, how would you like to see your mommy"_ he whispered to the little boy. Little Ethan looked up at Fox.

"_See mommy?"_

"_Yes, see your mommy."_

"_Right now?"_

"_After lunch, then we'll see your mommy, but it'll be our little secret. Ok?"_

"_Ok. Can I bring my pictures with me to show mommy?"_

"_Of course. She'd love to see them, especially if you drew them. Think I should bring mine too?"_

"_Yea, you're a good drawer." _

"_Thanks, Little E" _

"_You welcome, Uncle Fox. Can we have lunch up here?"_

"_I don't see why not. How about you draw more pictures for your mommy and I'll go get some lunch for us?"_

"_Ok." _Little Ethan hugged Fox and headed back to his table to draw more pictures for his mother. Fox stood up and walked out of Little Ethan's room. While thinking about Little Ethan and Theresa, he ran right into Ethan.

"_Hey Fox."_

"_Ethan."_ Fox replied icily, glaring at his half-brother. If looks could kill, Ethan would be six feet under. Fox blamed Ethan for this whole mishap. If Ethan could control his evil wife and mother-in-law, then Theresa would have her son in her arms and those two could have adopted a child that didn't have any parents.

"_How is he? I heard him crying from downstairs and I came to see what was wrong." _

"How do you think he is? He misses his mother. Did you think he'd _take this whole situation lightly? Did you think he'd understand why he couldn't be with his mother? Did you think Ethan or were you too busy trying to keep that evil bitch of a wife happy?"_

"_Don't talk about my wife like that?"_

"_You're right. She's an evil heartless bitch, just like her mother."_

"_Fox…"_

"_Don't you dare try to rationalize taking Little Ethan away from Theresa, taking that child from his mother was one of the worst things I've ever seen in my life, but you want to know what tops_ _that?"_

Ethan sighs. _"What?"_

"_Looking at Theresa, hearing her cry out for her son and knowing that everyday without him is hell on earth for her, when she doesn't deserve it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get Little E and me some lunch, then taking him to the park to get his mind off of it."_ Fox moved past Ethan, until Ethan grabbed his arm.

"_What now Ethan?"_

"_How is Theresa?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Just tell me…" _

"_You know how Theresa always has this sort of light in her eyes and when you looked in them you could see her soul and emotions."_

"_Yea" _

"_Well, It's gone and the only thing you see now is emptiness and I'm afraid that one day I'll visit her and I'll find her dead, more dead then she already is. Excuse me." _Fox pulled his arm out of Ethan's grasp and headed to the kitchen, trying to shake thoughts of Theresa's condition out of his head.


	4. The First Step

Hi everyone. I know it's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. With schoolwork, social activities and some personal stuff, not to mention MAJOR writer's block out of the way, I've finally been able to sit down and let my ideas flow into this new chapter. I've changed the title and the summary of this story and that's about it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Comments and Flames welcome! 

I don't own Passions and I don't own the song Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 3

Theresa's P.O.V

I make it back home right as mom finishes lunch.

"_Hey Mama."_ Shutting the door behind me, walking up to the kitchen island and leaning against it, watching Mama.

"_Hello Mija how was your walk?"_

"_It was nice." _

"_Something wrong Mija?"_

"_No Mama, I'm fine, no need to worry at the moment." _Giving my mother a soft smile as she sets lunch in front of me.

"_Where's Whitney?"_

"_She went home, but she wanted me to tell you she'd be back later and that's she's glad you're better."_

"_So am I Mama, so am I." _Getting up and kissing mama on the cheek, heading upstairs to my room and plopping down on my bed, looking around my room and seeing pictures of my family, my friends, and _him_. I stood up and walked over to the small shrine I dedicated to Ethan and me. Picking up the picture of him and I at our engagement party, framed in silver, us smiling at each other, love shining in our eyes. Closing my eyes, feeling tears start to build and willing them away. I move back to my bed and pull my diary out of it's hiding place, setting the picture on the bed as I laid my diary on my lap.

My diary was a midnight blue color with silver embroidery all over it in intricate designs, in the center a crescent moon and half a sun and butterflies in the corners. On the back of it was more embroidery, but it swirled around to the center where the symbol of a silver phoenix laid. Its wings gracefully spanned out, its head held high. I always felt a connection to this diary, never really understood why, maybe it was because I found it the day my father disappeared or it was the only thing I could tell my hopes, my dreams and my thoughts to, without being judged. It was the true constant in my life, it was always there, beckoning me to share my thoughts, my life with it, and after I wrote in it, I felt so much better, like even though things were bad there was always a chance, a hope that they would get better. This book is sacred to me. It's more than just a friend; it's a part of me. What I wrote in it was my true feelings, my thoughts, and my secrets, pure and untainted by the world and its people. Flipping through the pages, seeing the various thoughts, drawings, poems, and songs I've written since I was a little girl. Stopping on the first empty page, and grabbing a pen from my nightstand. My free hand moving towards the picture frame, fingertips gliding across the glass, my eyes closing as the memories of him and I wash over me, the feelings I've been holding in for the longest time start to surface. My eyes open, looking down at the paper, the pen gliding over it flawlessly as I let my emotions out.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were apart of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

The memory of Ethan proposing to her after he broke off his engagement with Gwen coming to mind, remembering the sincerity and love in his eyes as he proclaimed his feelings, telling her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. The memory floating away and another one replacing it, smiling bitterly as she remembered the day of their wedding and how he still blamed her for sending his paternity test to the tabloids. That should have been a sign to me then. He didn't love me enough to believe me.

_Now I can't breathe_

_Now I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

Just thought you were the one 

_Looking up_

_Deep Inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Another memory entering her mind, the night before their wedding, the first time they made love. She had given herself to him, trusting him with her mind body, heart and soul, but it hadn't been enough.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel all right _

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

Remembering when she watched him propose to Gwen and marry her, the tears she cried that night and the next few nights, not believing after everything she did they still weren't together.

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

Once again 

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it _

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Her mind drifting to L.A. remembering how she left her home for him so Gwen wouldn't lose her baby, yet they all ended up in the same place, her and Ethan even in the same bed then making out on the beach. Gwen finding out and attacking her causing her to defend herself and Gwen losing the baby. Ethan, Gwen and Rebecca blaming her for it. Rebecca taking it out on her and her family, and taking away her precious little boy, ripping him from her arms with Ethan's help. Him shattering her completely and leaving her to pick up the pieces, sending her into the recesses of her own mind and heart.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry on the outside _

_Anymore_

_Anymore_

These memories swirling around in her head, knowing how blind she has been and knowing she needs to see again.

Here I am 

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it _

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Closing my journal and taking a deep breath, I know what I have to do. I have to leave Harmony and start over and when the time comes I will come back and get what is rightfully mine, my son. Standing up and moving over to the shrine of Ethan and I that I made so long ago, pulling off a picture and looking at it.

"Here's to the first step." Smiling, ripping up the picture and tossing it into the trash, humming to myself as I pull and rip the pictures off the walls, knowing that I'm ready to pick up the pieces of my shattered life.


	5. Thoughts of A Betrayed

Hi everyone. Just adding a new Chapter and probably another one this weekend. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and ideas. It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story and it makes me want to continue it. Comments and Flames Still Welcome! 

Chapter 4 

The Bennetts' House

Charity sat on her bed, looking down at a picture of her and Miguel. _How could he hurt me like this? How could he sleep with my cousin Kay and get her pregnant, and then not tell me they slept together? What did I ever do to Kay for her to sleep with my fiancé? Was I not enough for him? Did I do something wrong for him to betray me like this?_ These questions running through her head over and over again, as the memories of finding out that Miguel and Kay slept together during her wedding. There was no point of going anywhere, since everywhere she went reminded her their love and his betrayal. Plus no matter how much her family and friends tried to comfort her; they didn't understand what she was going through. No one did, except for one person and she weren't sure if she could step in the house of her love to see them, or if they were up for talking. Charity had heard about what happened to Theresa after Julian and Rebecca took Little Ethan away from her. She heard about it when Grace asked Eve how the custody trial went. She couldn't believe that Rebecca and Julian would sink that low and that Ethan and Gwen adopted Little Ethan afterwards. She couldn't believe that Ethan would let that happen. She knew like everyone else, despite those who acted like they didn't, that Ethan loved Theresa more than anything, he was always telling Sam and Ivy how much he did, but he couldn't because of his obligation to Gwen. In Charity's opinion, Ethan is scared of true love, and the only reason he stays with Gwen is because of the non-risk it is to stay with her. Miguel's betrayal was peanuts compared to Ethan's. She could understand why Theresa pulled into herself, to lose your only child to your enemies and the person you believed was your soul mate betray you like Ethan did, she probably would have done the same thing. Despite Theresa's crazy schemes, her heart was usually in the right place, and she took responsibility for everything she did. Charity looked up to Theresa for that. She admired how Theresa always followed her heart and believed in fate and destiny, and despite everything she went through, all the pain she endured, she came out stronger than anyone would be. Charity knew that Theresa even helped Miguel when it came to showing his love for her and giving him advice. She herself had gone to Theresa for advice when she wondered about Miguel's love for her. Theresa was like a sister to her, and she'd never forget how much Theresa helped her. She slid off her bed, placing the picture back in its spot and stood up. She walked to her closet, pulled out her coat, and slipped it on. Heading out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. _I'm going to visit Theresa, maybe I can help her or cheer her up plus it could help get my mind off of Miguel, _she thought on her way to Pilar's.

Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a small chapter, but it will be longer next time. Next Chapter coming up soon… Theresa and Charity talk about the future, and Fox takes Little Ethan to Theresa.

Solsticesoleil 


	6. Remembrance, The Good and The Bad

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay with the next chapter, had some financial stuff at school to deal with and I'm about to move into a new apartment and I won't have internet for a couple days so I'm not sure how that's going to go. Anyway, here's a new chapter.

I don't own Passions if I did it would be a lot better than it is now. I also don't own the song Collide by Howie Day. It's a great song and I wouldn't dare take it from the person who wrote it. Enjoy!

Solsticesoleil

Chapter 5

Fox's P.O.V

As I buckled Little Ethan into his car seat, I thought about the conversation that I had with Ethan. I know he still loves Theresa; heck the whole town knows it. I bet Gwen and Rebecca know it too, but they wouldn't admit it, especially Gwen. In my opinion, Ethan doesn't deserve Theresa after everything he's put her through. She's way too good for him. She's such a beautiful person and doesn't deserve the treatment she gets from Ethan, Gwen, or Rebecca. She deserves someone who won't break her heart over and over again and that will stick by her through thick and thin. Ethan's a coward; I don't know what she sees in him. He lets his wife, mother, and mother-in-law dictate his actions instead of being with the woman he loves. I wish Theresa would see Ethan for what he really is, but I rather see her smile again first. God, how I miss her smile and the way her eyes light up when she laughs. I miss my Resa. I miss my best friend. I hope she comes back to us, looking into the mirror and smiling, Little Ethan had fallen asleep.

Fox put on his seatbelt and started up the car. He pulls out and leaves the Crane Mansion estate, heading towards Pilar's. He looks through the rearview mirror, checking on Little Ethan. Fox loved the little boy just as much as he loved the boy's mother. Little Ethan's personality reminded him so much of Theresa's. They we're both easy to read when you looked into their eyes, and both had such a zest for life that he was somewhat jealous of. He was jealous of Little Ethan. To him, Little Ethan was the luckiest kid in the world to have a mother like Theresa. She was the mom he always wanted when he was growing up. She was caring, sweet, funny, and actually paid attention to Little Ethan, unlike his own mother who put him off on nannies and sent him to boarding school. Even when Theresa could have done that, she didn't, she always had Little Ethan with her when she lived at the mansion. Little Ethan deserves to be with his mother rather than being put off on nannies like he was when he was younger. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Little Ethan's reaction to seeing his mother. The pure happiness in the boy's eyes inspired him to find a way to get Theresa's son back to her. Fox reached over and turned the radio on as he waited at a red light.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you (yeah)_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I'll follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow found you and I collide._

As the music played, Fox thoughts drifted to the day Julian and Rebecca won full custody of Little Ethan and the look of devastation on Theresa's face as they handed her son to Gwen and Ethan. The way she cried in his arms and the days that followed afterwards haunted him. A tear slowly made itself down his cheek, as he remembered talking to her and her not speaking or looking at him when he did. Remembering the emptiness he saw in her eyes as she lay in her bed.

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know,  
I'm always on your mind._

A soft smile graced his features as he remembers the first time he met the dark-haired beauty. He remembered the scream and right hook she delivered to his jaw when she thought he was a burglar. Man, she had an arm on her, he thought to himself. He knew right then that there was something about her, that she was different from anyone he ever met and he was right.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.  
Out of the back you fall in time  
Somehow find you and I collide..._

_Don't stop here...  
I lost my place...  
I'm close behind..._

Theresa was the first person in Harmony who accepted him for who he was. She befriended him despite everyone's opinion of him. She didn't judge him or make him feel unwelcome. She didn't fear him or throw herself at him like most girls did. She didn't care that he was a Crane, she cared more about the man behind the name. In doing so, she had changed him. She had changed him in ways that he didn't think was possible. He was still the same Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but he thought and cared more about people instead of just himself. He never thanked Theresa for that and he hoped that he'd have the chance to.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide…_

_You finally find, you and I collide…_

_You finally find, you and I collide…_

Next chapter(s): Theresa and Little Ethan are reunited.

Charity and Fox talk.

Theresa has a plan to see her son.


End file.
